A mouses tail
by Nekolover3
Summary: what if there was another companion on the mystery. A female mouse by the name of April, who has been running from Ratigan and his men for years. Watch as she teams up with the great mouse detective to solve the case of the missing toy maker. Basilxoc.
1. little lost girl

**HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO! As you can see, I have made another story for you with one of my favorite Disney movies.**

**So I hope you like it and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The great mouse detective.' But I wish I did. XD**

* * *

_London, 1897._

The sound of racing footsteps echo throughout the alleyway as a shadowed figure takes cover behind a trash can. The sound of more racing feet coming closer.

''Which way did she go?!''

''I think she went around the corner on the next block!''

''Lets go then!''

''The boss is goanna be mad if we lost her.''

''Just shut up 'n move.''

As the voices began to fade, the shadowed figure came out from behind the trash can and into the light of a street lamp revealing a light brown female mouse in her early twenties with light blue eyes. She was wearing dark brown pants that were tucked into some black army boots, a black short sleeve shirt that was covered with a dark blue jacket, and a black cap that made her look slightly boyish.

She took a quick look around to if the close was clear, before letting out a breath of relief.

''Thought I'd never lose them, bloody idiots.''

The lady mouse gave a sigh as she continued down the alley, only to stop at the sound of some sniffling from an old rain boot. Peering to look inside to find a little girl mouse crying with a middle-aged male mouse beside her.

''Excuse me, is everything alright here?'' she asked making them face her.

''I'm not quite sure, it seems that the young girl is lost.'' The male mouse said looking down at the sniffling girl as the young lady came closer and kneeled down to girl.

''Hello there, my name is April brook, what's your name?'' She gave a warm smile as she whipped her eyes.

''Flaversham, Olivia Flaversham.'' April nodded and turned to middle-aged mouse who was sitting quietly.

''And yours sir.'' She asked him.

''Oh, My name is Dr. David Q. Dawson, Ms. Brook.'' He said as they gave a quick handshake.

''Nice to meet you, but please don't call me Ms., there are no need for formalities.'' He nodded as April turned back to Olivia.

''Now tell me, where are you trying to go?''

Olive digged into her pocket, and held out a small piece of a newspaper.

'' I-I-I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street.''

April and the doctor both looked down at the clipping.

_Famous detective solves baffling disappearance_

''But where are your parents?'' Dawson asked, but then regretted it as he saw more tears gather.

'' That's why I m-m-must find Basil!'' She sobbed into her scarf. April looked down at her sadden, knowing what it feels like to lose a parent. She gave a quick shake of the head when she began to remember the red-ish glow of fire and an evil laughter in the night.

'' There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Basil...'' Olivia looked to the ground, sadden. But April lifted her face up with a smile.

''But we do think we remember where baker street is.'' Olivia's face brightness, jumps to her feet, and grabs Aprils hand while Dawson opens his umbrella.

''Now, come with us. We'll find this basil chap together.''

They all got under the umbrella and made their way to Baker Street.

* * *

**Okay that was my first chapter, sorry it was so short but I promise to try and make them longer.**

**Please R&R and some advice.**

**Well see you next time!**

_**~nekolover3 is out~**_


	2. A Meeting with Basil of Baker Street!

**Okay so here is chapter 2 and on the same day too! Yes!**

**Well I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own 'The great mouse detective.'**

* * *

They arrived at 221 1/2 Baker Street as Dawson knocked on the door, to be answered by a middle-aged lady mouse (Mrs. Johnson) with her arms full of books, blankets and pillows, as well as a teacup and medieval mace, which April watched carefully.

''Good evening, Madam. Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?'' Dawson asked removing his hat in greeting.

''I'm afraid it is. He is not here at the moment, but your welcome to come in and wait.''

'' Oh, I-I don't want to impose. It's just...the girl.'' He gestured toward his side to see no Olivia or even April. Both Mrs. Johnson and Dawson looked inside to see Olivia in a chair by the fire place looking at a magnifying glass while April was drying off her jacket and cap with fire, showing her more feminine features.

Mrs. Judson thrusts her load into Dawson's arms and rushes to their side.

''Oh my! You poor dears! You must be chilled to the bone!'' She went over to Olivia and took her wet hat and scarf, rigging them out.

She gave a quick chuckle. '' Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets.'' She said as she rushes to the kitchen and shuts the door.

Olivia looks around the room seeing many strange trinkets as April looked at a book shelf with different types of books on chemistry, novels, and many more.

'_Who ever this basil character is, he has an unique taste in books'_ April thought as she used her hand to reach a book but stopped by the door slamming open.

'' Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him!''

She turned to see a white chines mouse in a red robe holding a gun in the air as Dawson looked like he might faint and her in fighting stance.

The large mouse then rushes inside toward one of the many tables.

'' Out of my way! Out of my way!''

Dawson then steps up. '' I say, who-'' He was cut short as the man's hat landed on his head. Tearing it off he addresses the mouse once more.

''Who are you?''

The mouse turns to Dawson as just noticed him. ''What? Oh!''

He reaches up and pulls off what turns out to be a mask to reveal a very handsome mouse, in April's opinion which she blushed at, in his mid-twenties with light brown fur.

''Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow.'' Basil said formally as he smiled at Dawson's confused stare. He then pulls a string on his shoulder, which lets air escape to reveal his slender form, surprising Dawson and April even more.

On the other hand Olivia, is relieved to see him and approaches eagerly.

''Mr. Basil! I need your help, and I-''

''All in good time.''

Basil, who was clearly not listening to her, changes into his house robe, that hanged on a dart bored, and tosses a dart over his shoulder, scoring a direct bulls eye on the dartboard.

''Nice shot.'' April muttered to herself in amazement.

Olivia more desperately. ''But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble.''

''If you'll excuse me.'' He said walking past her, still ignoring her as she sighed in defeat. This itself made April angry and march up to him.

''Hey! This little girl is try-'' She was cut off as basil covered her lips with his finger shushing her.

''In due time Ms.'' He removed his finger and leaving a boiling April standing as he got back to what he was doing when Dawson decided to step in.

''Here, now, now. Now see here!'' All Basil did was rush past the three of them to a chemistry table. Regaining his poster he tried again.

''This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you ought...''

''Would you hold this, please Doctor?'' Basil interrupted him holding the gun out.

Dawson excepts gracefully as he did not noticed he holding the gun to his head, until he opened his eye and quickly put it at arm's length for Basil to retrieve, while April was holding a chuckle behind her hand.

A puzzled Dawson then asked. ''Ah, wait just a moment. How did you know I was a doctor?''

April was also curious as Basil picks up a single bullet and places it in the gun, all the meanwhile answering Dawson without interruption.

''A surgeon, to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right?'' He asked.

''Why... (Chuckles) Oh, yes. Major David Q. Dawson. But how could you possibly- '' Basil cut him off.

''Quite simple really.'' He said as he lifted Dawson's stitched jacket sleeve.

''You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses.'' He continued as he began to gather several pillows.

''And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its...'' He leaned to April and Olivia and whispered.

''Peculiar pungency.'' Leaving a confused April and Olivia to wonder what he met.

''Found only in the Afghan provinces.'' Basil finished as he, one by one, tossed three pillows to Dawson, who caught then all and held them against his body covering most of his face.

''Amazing!'' was the muffled reply.

''Actually it's...elementary, my dear Dawson.'' Basil said simply. He spins the revolver and aims it at the pillows, making Dawson look terrified throwing the pillows on the chair while grabbing Olivia to take cover behind another chair with April quickly following.

_BANG!_

Feathers from the pillows flew everywhere as everyone peered behind the chair.

''Are you sick in the head!'' April yelled at him standing as Mrs. Johnson came through the door looking around in panic.

''What in heaven's name, Oh! (Spites out feathers) My good pillows.'' She said sadly then glared angrily at Basil as he was clearing feathers on the chair.

''MR. BASIL!'' He pokes his head out from the top of the chair.

''How many times have I told….''

''There, there Mrs. Judson, it's quite alright.'' He said with a smile like nothing happened.

He sniffed the air and began to push her back into the kitchen.

''Mmm, I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours, why don't you fetch our guest some.'' She began to stammer as he closed the door with the smile still on his face before becoming serious and dropped to the floor crawling.

''Now, I know that bullets' here somewhere.'' April saw it first, picked it up and held it out to him making him look up to see her face witch in his opinion was quite lovely. Surprised by this he cleared his throat and took it.

''Thank you Ms. ….''

''Brook, April brook.'' She introduced.

''And I'm Olivia flaversham.'' Olivia cut in, still trying to get his attention. But failed as he turned away.

''Whatever'' He said distracted going to a chemistry table.

"Yes, but you don't understand." Olivia began.

But Basil shushed her, as he opened a small box and pulled out another bullet. Taking the one he just fired, he put both bullets under a microscope to compare their markings.

The first one. ''yes.''

The second. ''Yes.''

But the third was completely off.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DRAT!'' He yelled as a sadden look came on his face.

''Another dead end.'' He tossed the bullet and walked to the chair adding. ''He was within my grasp.'' Then flopped in the chair and began to play a sad tune on his violin.

As he played, Dawson and April gave Olivia a gentle nudge of encouragement to talk to Basil about her situation. Taking the hint she walked over.

''Now will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone and I'm all alone.'' She said.

Basil stopped playing and said, "Young lady, this is a most inopportune time." He resumed, playing, but, after seeing her sad face, he said, "Surely your mother here knows where he is."

''I-I don't have a mother.'' She said sadly.

Basil screeched the violin, as he abruptly sat up while April sadly looked down upset for the girl.

"Well…um…well, then perhaps…" Basil said, before he said, firmly, "See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers."

He turned away and Olivia said with her hands on hips with a small look. "I didn't lose him. He was taken, by a bat."

This caught Basil's attention.

''Did you say bat?'' He asked.

''…Yes.'' Olivia said carefully at Basil's sudden mood change.

''Did he have a crippled wing?'' He asked beginning to look excited with the information.

''I don't know, but he had a pegged leg.''

''HA!'' Basil yelled jumping to stand on his seat with his arms out.

"I say, do you know him?" Dawson asked.

"Know him?" Basil said, sitting on top of his chair. "That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the fiend, who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Professor Ratigan!" He exclaimed pointing to a portrait of a well groomed rat making April gasp in horror knowing that face to well.

"Uh, Ratigan?" Dawson asked, looking confused.

"He's a genius, Dawson," Basil said, leaning over the top of his chair, before he ducked down and reappeared by its side.

''A genius twisted for evil, the napoleon of crime!'' Thunder blasted in the distance, as if it was emphasizing the point.

''As bad as all that, eh?'' Dawson asked.

"Worse!" Basil said, reappearing behind the three, poking his head through a banister. "For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close, so very close. But each time, he's narrowly evaded my grasp."

''As suspected.'' April muttered with a sigh, unaware of Basil hearing and turning to her.

''Ms. Brook do know him?'' He asked coming to stand before her as she looked surprised and nervous.

''No, not personally, but his men have been after me for 5 years.'' Basil looked surprised as did the others.

''May I ask why.'' Dawson asked.

''He wanted revenge on my father, who build weapons for the queens army, for not giving weapons for his men, so 5 years ago Ratigan burned our house to the ground killing my family and has been coming after me to finish the job.'' April said sadly looking down.

''Why did you not go to the police.'' Olivia asked sadden by the older girl's story.

''I did! But no one believed me, so I have been on the run and living on the streets since.''

"Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large." Basil said. "There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak?"

''Something horrible I bet.'' April said as Basil nodded in agreement.

"Now tell me everything that happened." Basil said to Olivia. She gave a nod and began her story.

* * *

**well there you have it.**

**Read and review please.**

**Till next time, **_**~nekolover3 is out~**_


	3. author's note

**Hey all my viewers! No this is not an update and I am sorry, but don't worry I am working on it!**

**So anyway down to business, I have put a poll up for which new story I should wright after I am done with my current ones. So please try it out and if you want the summary check the bottom of my profile. and don't worry about the stories, i will do my best in completing them,okay!:)  
**

**Please and thank you**

_**~nekolover3~**_


	4. chapter 4

**Okay! I have completed another chapter for this fic! And I worked my but off so you better review! **

**I am just kidding, but seriously read and review! **

**And thanks,**

**cherryberry58**

**For reviewing. I hope to from you again and get for reviews.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the great mouse detective**

**P.S- please look at the poll on my profile. It ends when I finish two or three of my stories.**

* * *

When Olivia was done telling Basil her story and was smoking on his pipe.

''This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns.'' He turned back to Olivia.

''Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important.'' He said as April rolled her eyes.

''It's just as I said. And then my father was gone.'' Olivia said.

That's when Dawson decided to speak. ''What do you make of it?''

Basil begins to pace as Olivia follows him copying his movements just without the pipe. The scene was absolutely adorable in April's eyes.

''Hmm. Ratigan's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is...what would he want with a toy maker?'' _'Why would dastardly villain want with a toy maker? To build something perhaps?' _April thought leaning against the wall by the window. Olivia comes up to it but then screams as the lighting flashes making April look at the window to see a bat, Fidget, just fall to the ground. Basil grabs his coat and runs to the door.

''Quickly Dawson, we've not a moment to lose!'' He ran out into the night with Dawson and April catching up

''Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Basil.'' Dawson said.

They all rush outside, but Fidget was already gone. Basil looks around and kneels down to look at the sidewalk. April looks as well to see some muddy footprints.

''No sign of the blackguard anywhere.'' Dawson said as he looked around for anything.

''Not quite, Dawson. He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father - Ratigan's peg-legged lackey.'' Basil said as April follows the mud trail to find the black cal fidget was wearing.

''Basil! Look I found something!'' She called grabbing the detective's attention to the item she was holding. Snatching it away he gave her a smile.

''Ah-ha! Excellent work, Ms. Brook. Ha, ha, ha!'' He laughed as he rushed back to the house.

''It's April!'' She yelled as she and Dawson chased after basil again.

Standing in the doorway are Olivia and Mrs. Judson, who is comforting the young girl.

''Now... there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear.'' The older lady mouse said to the little girl.

As an excited Basil rushes by, Mrs. Jusdon pulls Olivia back, glaring at Basil for his insensitivity. Dawson and April enters behind him.

Olivia turned her attention April.

''Is he going to come back.'' She asked scared. But April quickly comforted the girl.

''It's alright, he s' gone now.''

''Ha-ha! But not for long, Miss Flamhammer.'' Basil said throwing off his robe.

''Flaversham!'' April and Olivia corrected. They watched him quickly change it some detective gear.

''Whatever. Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father.'' Olivia quickly gave him a hug in her happiness.

''Then you'll get my daddy back? ''

''Yes!'' He pushes Olivia down and pulls his legs free from her grasp as April tried to cover her laughter.

''And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken.'' Basil then goes down a small stair case to grab his coat. ''Now, hurry along, Dawson. We must be off to...Toby's.''

Dawson then asked confused. ''Toby?''

'_Who on earth is toby?' _April thought.

''Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this.'' Basil said putting on his deerstalker cap.

''You-you want me to come?'' Dawson asked surprised that someone like basil would want him to come along on the adventure.

''Ha! I should think a stouthearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure.'' The mouse detective said cleaning his magnifying glass

''Well, heh, heh. I am rather curious.''

''Wait for me! I'm coming too!'' Olivia said as she grabbed her hat from the chair.

''And you better not forget about me!'' April said grabbing her jacket and cap. And from Olivia grabbing her things accidently knocked into the violin making it fall as basil dived in to catch it.

''What? Certainly not! This is no business for children or women.''

He sets the violin back on the chair. April looked at him in disbelief, she began to believe that the detective was far from sexism like twits on the streets.

''Are we going to take a cab?'' Olivia asked as she stuffed some crumpets into her coat pocket and ignoring his say.

Basil sighs and puts his hand on his forehead. Slightly annoyed, he takes her hand and makes her face him.

''Oh...my dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous.'' Basil sits in his chair and violin, thus breaking it. The sound made April's eyebrows go up in amusement at the scene.

Basil grunts and pulls the ruined instrument out.

''Why you... Look at...'' He takes a deep breath, trying to control his rage.

Basil then growled. ''Young lady, you are most definitely not accompanying us. And that is final!'' he stamped his foot at final.

April just looked at him then smiled. ''So, when are we going?''

Basil did a face palm.

* * *

**Alright there we go. And I'm sorry for being so long but I had summer school and that's not fun. But anyway I hope you can forgive me because it's MY BIRTHDAY! I am now 16!**

**Well like I said I hope you can forgive me. And review!**

_**~nekolover3 is out!~ PEACE!**_


End file.
